League of Assassins (Episode)
League of Assassins Synopsis THE CANARY SINGS: While Oliver (Stephen Amell) tends to The Canary’s (Caity Lotz) wounds, he tries to get her to talk about where she came from but she refuses. However, after Oliver and The Canary are attacked at the Queen Mansion by a trained killer from The League of Assassins, she confesses to how she’s connected with the nefarious group. Meanwhile with Moira (Susanna Thompson) facing multiple counts of murder and conspiracy for her part in the destruction of The Glades, The Assistant District Attorney (Guest Star Dylan Bruce) offers her a choice plead guilty now and avoid the death penalty or take your chances in court. Thea (Willa Holland) begs her mother to fight for her life but Moira seems resolute about taking the offer. Meanwhile, Oliver is furious with Laurel (Katie Cassidy) for joining the prosecution’s team on his mother’s case. Wendy Stanzler Directed The Episode Written by Jake Coburn & Drew Z. Greenberg. Summary Six years ago, Sara is aboard the Queen's Gambit and calls her father, claiming that she's at her college dorm with her roommate. Oliver listens in, snickering. Once she hangs up, Sara assures him that her father has no clue what they're up to. As they kiss, Sara worries that Laurel will kill her when she finds out that she's cheating on her sister's boyfriend. However, Oliver assures her that Laurel will never find out. As they fall back on the bed, the Queen's Gambit starts to sink and Sara is swept out into the ocean through a hole in the side. Sara wakes up in a guest room at Queen Manor and goes downstairs. She thanks Oliver for putting her up there, and he assures her that Thea is staying with Roy and won't be home. He wonders why Sara hasn't contacted Quentin and Laurel, and she figures that they won't be as happy to see her as Oliver assumes. Oliver disagrees but Sara tells him that some things should stay buried in the past. The next day, Oliver and Thea go to Iron Heights to sit in on Moira's meeting with DA Adam Donner. Oliver is surprised to discover that Laurel is there as well, and Adam explains that she'll be second chair on the prosecution. Moira's lawyer Jean insists that it's a conflict of interest given Laurel's past ties to the Queens, but Adam says that they may be able to avoid a tie. He offers them life imprisonment as a plea bargain, noting that with Malcolm dead a jury will want to blame someone for the 503 deaths during the earthquake. Laurel points out that there alternative is the death penalty and Adam informs them that he's subpoenaed all of Moira's phone records. He figures that he'll turn up something to undermine her claim that Malcolm threatened her family to force her to cooperate. Moira considers and tells them that she wants a few days to consider the plea bargain. As Laurel and Adam leave, Oliver goes after them and asks to talk to Laurel privately. She says that she was assigned to the case and that she used what influence she had to get the plea bargain. Oliver notices that she appears distracted and asks if she's okay, and Laurel tells him to mind his own business. At the manor, Sara finds photographs of the Queen family, including one of the yacht. She picks it up and looks at it... The next morning after the shipwreck, Sara wakes up in the middle of the ocean, lying on a piece of debris. A canary lands nearby and whistles, and Sara notices it. It flies off toward an approaching ship and Sara tries to wave to it for help. Oliver comes in and tells Sara that Laurel is now sitting second chair on Moira's case. He assures her that he didn't tell her sister that she's alive and wonders if she's hiding her existence because of what she did on the island. Sara tells him that it was what happened afterward that she can't be forgiven for, and Oliver says that the first step is asking for forgiveness. An assassin suddenly bursts in through the window, wearing the same Dark Archer costume that Malcolm wore. He attacks Oliver and Sara, who manage to finally take him down. Oliver rips off his hood and discovers that he's not Malcolm, or anyone else he knows. The killer says that he's a warrior like Oliver, and then throws a knife at the chandelier above Sara. She rolls out of the way but the killer takes advantage of the distraction to make good his escape. Afterward, Oliver takes Sara to the lair and introduces her to Diggle and Felicity. He explains what happens and gives Felicity some dirt that the assassin tracked in so she can analyze it. Sara says that she doesn't want them involved and explains that the assassin was Al Owal, a member of the League of Assassins. The others have only heard of the League as a myth, but Sara assures them that it's real. Oliver realizes that she's a member and Sara says that one of them pulled her out of the water six years and took her to Nanda Parbaat for training. She swore allegiance to them, but finally left the League. When Oliver suggests that she needs to see her family, Sara explains that on one occasion she killed a diplomat and left his body for his children to find. She then warns Oliver that her family won't be glad to see the murderer that she's become. As they talk, Thea calls to remind Oliver that they're meeting with their mother. He tells Felicity to continue her analysis of the dirt and heads for Iron Heights. The head guard, The Butcher, has his men throw Sara into a cage deep in the hold of the ship and refuses to answer her questions. At Iron Heights, Thea tells Oliver that Moira wants to take the plea bargain. Jean assures them that she can avoid the death sentence for her client, but Moira doesn't believe that she deserves to be found innocent. Thea insists that she needs her mother and storms out, frustrated. Once Jean leaves, Oliver tells his mother that he's learned to tell when she's lying and asks what she's hiding. Moira simply tells him to help Thea to accept her decision because she isn't changing her mind. At the lair, Felicity chats with Sara who, touched and surprised, thanks her for treating her like a normal person instead of a killer. Oliver arrives and Felicity tells her that she's traced a pesticide in the dirt sample to an abandoned plant in The Glades that was shut down three years ago. Oliver prepares to don his costume and confront the League Assassin, and Sara asks him not to fight her fights. However, Oliver vows to stop the man who has threatened someone he cared about. At the factory, Al Owal is sharpening his sword when Arrow shoots at him. The assassin casually catches the arrow and dismisses it as an inferior weapon. Arrow calls from the shadows, telling him to leave Sara alone, but Al Owal asks what chance he has against the man who trained Malcolm Merlyn. The vigilante tells him that he didn't come alone and Black Canary steps out of the shadows. Unimpressed, Al Owal says that she's coming back with them, and two more assassins emerge from hiding. Arrow takes on Al Owal while Black Canary takes on the two newcomers. They manage to wound her and Arrow fires a line up through the skylight and then escapes with his ally. Back at the lair, Oliver stitches up Sara's wounds and she withstands the pain without flinching. Oliver talks to Diggle privately, wondering why she didn't tell him about the League. Diggle notes that Oliver isn't sharing what happened to him after he left the island. Rather than discuss the matter, Oliver tells Sara to stay there while he watches over Laurel and Felicity tells Quentin to leave town for a few days. As Oliver and Felicity leaves, Sara tells Diggle that she's impressed with their teamwork. The guards take Sara out and prepare to test her. However, a Caucasian man comes in and tells them to let her go. When they balk, the man reminds them that the Captain works for him. The Butcher reluctantly releases her into the newcomer's custody and the man takes Sara out of the hold. Quentin is walking home at the end of his shift and tries to call Laurel without success. Felicity catches up to him and warns him that the League is after him and that Malcolm was one of its members. Quentin is impressed, having seen what Malcolm could do, but refuses to listen when Felicity is unable to explain why the League is coming after him. Oliver visits Laurel at the DA's office and offers her dinner and a ride home. She warns him that she can't discuss Moira's case but Oliver assures her that he's just there as a friend and she accepts. Felicity goes back and tells Diggle and Sara that Quentin doesn't believe her. Sara prepares to go out and protect her father, but Diggle blocks the exit and refuses to let her go without backup. She warns him that he can't handle the League despite his military training, and that she'll go through him if necessary. After a moment, Diggle steps aside. Quentin goes out to his car and Sara steps out on the street. Crying, she tells him that she's okay and goes to him, and they hug. Quentin takes Sara to a restaurant and he wonders where she's been. Sara avoids the question and talks about Quentin's divorce, and he assures her that it wasn't his fault. When the waitress knocks something over, Sara instinctively grabs a knife and turns to attack before she can control herself. She then warns Quentin that he's the one in trouble, and he realizes that she's tied in with Felicity and Arrow, meaning that she's the Black Canary that has been in Starling City for several weeks. He asks Sara if she would have contacted him if his life wasn't in danger, and Sara admits that she would not have. She tells him that they have to leave before the League arrives, and Quentin reluctantly goes with her. The man takes Sara to his richly-appointed cabin and locks the door behind them. When Sara wonders why, the man explains that he and the crew aren't on good terms. He introduces himself as Dr. Anthony Ivo and Sara wonders why he is keeping people in cells. Ivo says that he needs them for his work saving the human race and asks if she would like to help. After dinner, Oliver walks Laurel to her apartment. She notes that she didn't have a drink and says that Oliver and Quentin were both wrong about her. Laurel starts to kiss him, but Oliver backs way and she figures that he's planning on running out on her again. She wonders what's wrong with her that everyone she knows and loves tries to run away from her, and Oliver promises that he'll never leave her. Unconvinced, Laurel goes to her apartment door but notices that it's unlocked. Oliver tells her to stay outside and goes in, and finds a knife driven into the wall. Laurel comes in anyway and Oliver hides the knife and says that everything is clear. She starts to apologize about what she said but Oliver tells her that it isn't necessary and leaves... unaware that Laurel is taking pills. Outside, he calls Felicity and tells her to track Quentin since they're ignoring Laurel to go after him. Sara takes her father to the watchtower and explains that even when she became an assassin, she never forgot his voice. The three assassins enter the watchtower and attack. Quentin shoots at one while Al Ow-Al and the other killer go after Sara. She has planted several traps, and one snares an assassin while another shoots darts into Al Owal's leg. Despite the pain, he manages to take Sara down and prepares to kill her. However, Arrow arrives just in time and takes out the second assassin. Sara takes down Al Owal while Quentin shoots and kills his opponent. Al Ow-Al warns that he won't stop trying to kill her while he lives, and Sara breaks his neck before Arrow can stop her. She prepares to kill the surviving assassin, but then reconsiders and sends him to warn Ra's al Ghul's daughter that her family is off limits. Once the assassin leaves, Sara apologizes to Quentin, wondering what he thinks of her. He assures her that she's one of the bravest people he knows, and that she's his daughter. He asks her to stay, but Sara warns that if Laurel and Dinah got the slightest hint that she was alive, they would keep searching for her, putting them at risk from the League. Quentin says that he can't let her go and hugs her tight, but Sara says that he has to. She asks Arrow to keep her father save and then leaves, and Arrow tells Quentin that he has no choice but to keep his daughter's existence a secret. Later, Oliver and Thea visit Moira again and Oliver explains that when he saw a friend keeping a secret to protect her family, he realized that Moira was doing the same. Brother and sister both assure Moira that they won't stop loving her no matter what she's done. Touched, Moira tells them that she won't accept Adam's offer. The next day, Quentin goes to see Laurel and says that he just had to see her. She wonders why he's there and Quentin explains that one day she'll understand that being a parent means always worrying about one's children. He asks Laurel if she'll be all right and she admits that she doesn't know. She wishes that there was a sign that things would get better for her, and Quentin promises her that they will, but he can't tell her how... yet. At the lair, Oliver tells Diggle what happened and takes out a bottle of vodka from his crate. He pours out two drinks and says that a friend gave him the bottle and said to drink it when the time is right. Oliver isn't sure if it's the right time, but he's sure that he needs a drink. As they share a toast, Oliver tells Diggle that he was right about his keeping secrets, and says that he wasn't on the island for the entire five years he was missing. Four years earlier, Oliver lies sprawled in the Captain's cabin. Sara comes in but when Oliver asks how she survived, she hits him and says that prisoners aren't allowed to speak. Cast Main Cast Members *Stephen Amell as Oliver Queen *Katie Cassidy as Dinah Laurel Lance *Susanna Thompson as Moira Queen *Willa Holland as Thea Queen *Colton Haynes as Roy Harper (Credited Only) *Manu Bennett as Deathstroke (Credited Only) *Emily Bett Rickards as Felicity Smoak *Paul Blackthorne as Detective Quentin Lance *David Ramsey as John Diggle Recurring Cast Members *Caity Lotz as Sara Lance *Dylan Neal as Anthony Ivo *Teryl Rothery as Jean Loring *Navid Negahban as Al-Owal *Dylan Bruce as Adam Donner *Ron Selmour as The Butcher Guest Stars *Curtis Braconnier as Dark Archer Assassin #1 *Rene Wang as Waitress Notes *Coming Soon Trivia *Coming Soon Links *http://www.imdb.com/title/tt3128398/?ref_=tt_ep_nx *http://arrow.wikia.com/wiki/League_of_Assassins *http://dc.wikia.com/wiki/Arrow_(TV_Series)_Episode:_League_of_Assassins *http://www.greenarrowtv.com/arrow-episode-guide-league-of-assassins-season-2-episode-5 Episode 05